My Complicated Seaweed Brain
by Rinzix
Summary: Annabeth is living a normal world for a 16 year old teen. That is until Percy Jackson turned it into a cliche love story. See how these two people finally find their other half. AU, NO DEMIGODS. Pairings are Percabeth and Jiper. Also other surprises might be in stored for you. R&R! Rated T to be safe!


**Hey guys! This is my first story here in FanFiction, please no rude comments. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ I groaned, completely annoyed. My eyes flutter open, taking in my surroundings. I was in my bedroom, I turned my head and looked at the time. _6:00._ I swung both of my feet at the edge of my bed and yawned. Today was the first day of high school. I was currently in my junior year. I'm studying in Goode High with my best friends Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I took a quick shower, inhaling the refreshing lemon scent. I came out of the bathroom with the towel cover my bare body. I skimmed through my closet looking for a good outfit that I can wear.

After a couple minutes, I decided on some dark jeans, a striped sweater, and my favorite pair of grey Converse. I fixed up my hair once it dried, tying it into a messy ponytail. I grabbed my backpack and walked down the stairs. Instantly, the smell of bacon filled my nostrils. I saw my stepmom, Helen, cooking breakfast for the family.

At first I didn't like Helen but as the years came by I accepted her as my motherly figure. She looked up from stove and smiled warmly at me.

"Hey," she greeted. She took a break from the stove and sat down a the dinner table, "Are you excited for your first day. After this year you'll be a senior!"

I smiled. Helen was always optimistic, looking at the brighter sides of things.

"Yeah a bit, I mean, I'm excited to see Rachel again after a whole summer without her. It's pretty boring with just Thalia and I doing crazy stuff." I answered. Eating up the food Helen placed in front of me.

She giggled."Well I hope you will have a spectacular year this time."

She started cooking the boys' food as I finished mines. I put my plate in the sink.

"Well, I'm going to go now. Bye." I put on my backpack and headed out the front door. I went to the driveway and unlocked my gray Prius. It's not much but I saved up my own money for it, three years of working at a stupid diner.

I took a seat at the driver's seat and turned on the radio. I started playing a song from my favorite band, _Imagine Dragons._ I sighed pulling out of the parking space. I started humming the tune of _Demons._ I drove off to what teenagers call hell.

 ***LINEBREAKLINEBREAK***

" _Annie!_ " I cringed at that sound. I looked up and saw my best friend Thalia Grace grinning widely. Thalia was was a few feet away, wearing her favorite _Death to Barbie_ shirt. Thalia was a punk beauty. She had dark locks up to her shoulder. She wears black in all of her outfits, like today, she's wearing her shirt with black leggings, black combat boots with some silver bracelets.

"Don't call me that!" I glared at her. She smirked knowing that I hated it when people called me Annie.

"Yeah, yeah," She raised her eyebrow at me, "I've heard that one many times. You should start coming p with new nonthreatening threats."

"She has a point Annabeth." I turned and saw our other best friend Piper McLean making her way towards us. Piper is a natural beauty. With her Cherokee features and her kaleidoscope eyes that change color depending on the lighting, she would make boys not think straight all day. She's wearing her favorite snowboarding jacket over a white shirt, some white skinny jeans, and brown ankle boots.

"Shut up. You're extra agreeing with her because she's going to be your future sister-in-law. At least that's everybody thinks about you and _Jason._ " I teased. Her face turned crimson.

"You admit it. You're already planning your wedding with Jason!" I smirked, grinned. Her face turned to a n even darker shade of red, even Thalia had to laugh at.

"Whatever," She said dropping the subject. "Did you see Rachel yet?" Before we could answer her question, we heard a high-pitched squeal.

"Annabeth! Thalia! Piper!" We all turned our heads, seeing the figure of our flaming haired friend. Rachel skipped to us, ever so elated. She wore her usual outfit; a Van Gogh and some jeans with her doodles on it, made by permanent markers. She was more lively and hyper than usual, I wonder why?

"Rachel!" both Thalia, Piper and I said in unison. We gave Rachel a tight hug. We broke up and started chatting, like usual.

"So how was London?" I asked with a high amount of curiosity.

"It was amazing. I went to so many art museums, but I bet it'll be better if you guys were with me." She answered.

Thalia, being herself asked, "Did you get us souvenirs?" Piper nodded, eagerly agreeing with her.

Rachel giggled,"Duh.", We all laughed. Rachel stopped and smiled widely.

"Why are you smiling like that?" My eyes narrowed, studying her face to see if the explanation is written all over it.

"Yeah why?" Piper asked, also getting curious.

Rachel blushed,"Well, let's say that in the beginning of the summer, when I just arrived in London, I met this really cute guy at one of the museums and we started hanging out and stuff and he kissed me a few days ago, and we started going out."

Piper squealed, jumping up in down, obviously happy for Rachel.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Will Solace. Turns out he also lives in Brooklyn and he goes to school there. I smiled, I was so happy for her. Thalia just was quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just that everybody's like dating. Rachel gets a new boyfriend;Will Shoelace-", Rachel interrupted, "Solace.", Thalia continued "Piper's going to get married to my brother and become a victim of teen pregnancy," Piper was blushing madly at this point. "And Annabeth, you'll probably find a boyfriend and elope." she finished.

"Thalia!" Piper said "Annabeth and I aren't doing those cray things!" I nodded.

Thalia just laughed. "God, I was just kidding Pipes. Chill out, you're as red as Rachel's hair.

"Guys let's just get our schedules." Rachel told us. We nodded heading to the office.

* * *

 **What do you guy's think about this chapter? Hope you liked it! I might be writing one shots more often though. Percy will be here soon. Don't forget to R &R!**

 **~LYW**


End file.
